powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digifiend
Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Tommy Oliver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Serpen (Talk) 00:22, 2 June 2009 Thanks @_@ I didn't notice. I'm still getting used to that. Ozu Miyuki 00:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Sentinel Ranger That page was removed because there is already a page covering every Battlizer. Ozu Miyuki 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Jungle Fury It looks to me like it's already been swapped out. Also, I don't know why Jyuken Fury jacked up the main page logo placement, but hey - it's your site, if you guys like it the way it is now, then that's what matters. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 07:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic Titles Yeah, I found them in a thread on RangerBoard where someone was trying to find the comics' place in continuity.Digi 04:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LG Vandalism Sorry dude Been internetless for a while, and will be for a little while longer. I can only use this public computer like twice a day.The other admins must be busy as well as of late. I will do what I can as I can. Ozu Miyuki 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 18th Season I'm deleting this because we have a page on what info we have for the season already. There is a link right on the Main Page. Under the box that says 'News". Ozu Miyuki 00:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I updated it just yesterday, when I was linked to a news site that the character bios. Do you have a link to a news site confirming actors and actresses who will appear in the series? Ozu Miyuki 01:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Are you talking about that new Wikia design that's been created? You can opt out of that. The Obsession is still our current skin design. Ozu Miyuki 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ...No one told me that. After all the work we did for the new look, only to have it thrown out in 17 days. From what I understand, the new design isn't even customizable yet. I despise the new design. Anyway, we still have a fair amount of time before the switch over. So until then, we don't do anything different. Otherwise, we won't be able to read anything now.--Ozu Miyuki 21:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't log in because the new skin is screwing with my work internet connection. Do I need to go into the wiki's code and overhaul the whole damn thing to make it look better, or what? I can pick a day to sit down and do that if it's needed. -- Gear-Richie Consideration Hey Digifiend, well, since Ozu has pretty much left for the most part, I would just like to let you know that my offer (from that last vm I sent you on RC) is still on the table. So, are you interested?Digi 20:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Possible Fanfic Curly-BraceXD: Hey, Digi, I just wanted to ask you something. Can you make a fanfic part for this Wiki? For example, those who want to share their ideas or make up their own story. All of it will be grouped up into one area, like your "seasons" folder. Also, fanfic character pages will be marked with something to assure someone that it's not real. Just a suggestion because I think it would be a pretty neat idea. :) Curly: Fanfics go on PR fan wiki. Besides, there'd be waaay too many fanfic pages This one's just for official materialGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Curly-BraceXD: Where can I find the PR Fan Wiki? Curly: The fan fiction wiki is http://www.rangerfiction.wikia.com It's a very very new wikia, though. Though if you're looking for the fanon wiki (which is fan-based stories that relate to the actual canon of power rangers) that one is http://www.powerrangersfanon.wikia.com Those are the two main fan sites for power rangersGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Curly-BraceXD: One more question: Who's the admin of http://www.powerrangersfanon.wikia.com? I wanna ask if he can block all of my pages, so that people can't mess it up. :Rallot12. (Proof here) But he's only made two contributions and hasn't logged in since 2009, so I'd say that wiki is abandoned. That means you could ask Wikia to give you sysop powers on there. Digifiend 11:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Logo Alright, looks good. Go ahead and update it. Digi 21:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I want your opinions on my blogs Hey Digi, can you read my latest blogs that I posted when I first started using the Power Rangers wiki? That would be nice. You should give your honest (positive-negative) opinions about my two Power Rangers fan-films I'm working on especally the MMPR 2012 reboot movie idea and my long, but overdue, Lost Galaxy fan-film (which I think won't be any good). You don't have to like it, you can just talk about it and tell me what you think about the films. I even posted blogs about my fan-made custom PR characters also, although they have nothing to do with the actual series. marshjranthony@yahoo.com 13:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) [[ User: Rangermaniaguy2010 ]], 8:54 AM (UTC) Three comments I 've posted on the PRLG:TROT fan-film article Can you reply what I posted on the three comments on the PRLG: The Rise of Trakeena blog-page? What I said is very hurtful. It's urgent. User:Rangermaniaguy2010 14:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) PRLG TROT section- Marketing: Promotion decline Hey Digi, Can you reply to me what I stated about why, by the time Power Rangers: Samurai come out, Saban will have to stop me from not promote my PRLG fan-film? I know the film doesn't exist but due to Samurai having an aggressive promotional campaign, I think the promotional campaign for this film will wind up waning during the Summer of 2011. Check the section that says "Marketing - Promotion". On the plus side, Digi, on my blog on User blog: Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ]], I got rid of the red links for you just to see if you're amused with it. Like what you told me before, while I'm doing a blog, if I make links that are in red, the page will sound more "Fan-Fic" than "Fan-Film". Thanks for the advice. User: Rangermaniaguy2010 , 15:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) URGENT opinion- Hot in Cleveland actress plays Queen Bansheera This old hag that I used to like off a stupid obsessive sitcom from the late 1990s-early 2000s is set to play in PRLG 2 to portray a villain from Lightspeed Rescue, Queen Bansheera, is in the fan-made sequel. Reply to me on the following page- User blog: Rangermaniaguy2010/Queen Bansheera (PRLG film) and see what you think about this stupid clown. User: Rangermaniaguy2010 8:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tourney I've created a Tournament to the wiki. Interested? Please respond on my talk.--Xepscern 13:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Press Request for your wiki We got a request from a press contact who is writing a story about the Power Rangers TV show. Would you, or any of the other admins here be willing to chat with our contact? "It's the first one since the franchise was purchased away from Disney by its creator, children's TV kingpin Haim Saban last year. I'd like to get reactions from pop culture 'experts' who are familiar with the Power Rangers property and whether they think being reunited with their creator will help rejuvenate the franchise... also, whether or not it's too early for a show whose heyday was in the 90s, to have a big revival." Let me know as soon as you can! Thanks Sena 19:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Why hasn't Hunter Bradley (no not the ranger) been blocked yet?! MrSmartyMax 13:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :It appears as though he took it for granted (actually moved the Jayden page to Jayden Smith (thank heavens, it was reverted back again)) MrSmartyMax 12:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) News on vandalism Hey man, just to let you know, there is an unregistered/semi-registered vandal running amuck. Keep an eye out for anyone with an IP beginning with 75.2xx [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock Antonio's page. Thank you. Sources Is there a established rule for citing sources on here? Because alot of the text from the Samurai episodes is copy pasted from SamuraiCast and I was concerned about the plagiarism. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sources should be cited where possible. Most people never do though, regrettably. Text should only be copy/pasted if it was something like an official episode description, but ours tend to be a lot more detailed, and copying Samurai Cast, which is NOT under CC-BY-SA, is not on. Please post a link to an example, but if you're right, I think some rewording may be in order. Digifiend 08:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered users creating pages Sounds like a good idea, I wasn't even sure if that was possible. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 15:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do it. Then we don't have to deal with spamming anonymous users!Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Too easy on some bans Personaly, I think you should increase the ban time from a week to a month. Because a week is absolutely nothing and dustin or whomever will come back again with incessant questions. Alot of people take the fan wiki as fact I think, and any people who do that should get a immediate month ban. But that's just meGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 02:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) is Super Blade a transformation of the Spin Sword ? --Blake bradley 09:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) is Lantern Fighter a correct name for the attack bot ? --Blake bradley 08:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re Samurai: thumb|250px|right|Claw Armor MegazordThe Claw Armor Megazord is a upcoming megazord and is REAL! This is the truth. This commercial has that name in it: Eatle 22:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Survivefan23 :Fine. If the name is confirmed, feel free to add it to Arsenal (Samurai). Digifiend 14:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) But Digi said that the name could change like they did with the SWAT Megazord being the Supreme MegazordGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 17:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i did not get the actors from no where . Blake bradley 13:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So you're saying you just made up the actors, because that's a double negative. If not, what site did you get them from?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 13:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Until the name is confirmed and we know it will not change, don't add it to the article. Names have been used in such a manner before, and then changed before being introduced in the show. Wait til it appears then add it. As for Megaforce, even that name is not set in stone - and no actors have been formally cast since auditions are still going on. Stop getting ahead of yourself and the wiki and wait for official information before adding it. Nbajammer 16:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Er, guys, shouldn't this be on Gaeaman's and Blake's talk pages, not mine? I didn't add anything about "Megaforce" cast. I've been following the discussion on Rangercrew, and as Nbajammer rightly says, nothing's confirmed yet (remember, until The Team Unites aired, it was believed that Mentor Ji would be called Takeru). A toy packaging can confirm a zord name, but the season name requires a logo release, and casting, well, we got lucky with Samurai. Not guaranteed to be confirmed until the first episode airs, which is a minimum of 11 months away. Digifiend 15:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Not to mention that toy names are not always 100% correct. If the official name does turn out to be Claw Armor Megazord, then I am all for leaving it there. But if the toy releases before it airs, remember that they need to name said toy to put it on store shelves and it may not always match the in-show name. To prevent any confusion, it's best to wait til an official source (Nickelodeon, Saban, it appears in the show) to reveal the right name before posting it. Nbajammer 21:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) can you please put back Mentor Ji's Motorcycle to the Vehicles page. thank you. --Blake bradley 11:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :No. Digi already asked you not to add it, but you went and added it anyway. Mentor is not a ranger. The rangers do not use his motorcycle. Therefore it is not part of their arsenal. Therefore it does not belong. That is why we've all been reverting it. It should not be added. Nbajammer 17:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Not just that, I don't think it's even appeared in the show yet anyway, so even if it was used by the Rangers, it would be too early to add it. We're just assuming Mentor will have one because his counterpart did. Digifiend 19:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think he's used it twice - once in Origins, and once in the episode where he was scolding Mike. But even then that's at most 3 episodes (not sure if in both parts of Origins or just one of them). But no one used it unless Mentor was also using it. So really, Blake, it doesn't fit and shouldn't be added. Nbajammer 20:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Digifiend....My name is King wiki and I request that DigiRanger unblocks me please! I Promise to go by the book. Gear's Return Hey, sorry for my absence. I was a bit...tied up for a while. Anything I should know? --Gear-Richie 05:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Conversation Is there a method by which admins on the wikis can speak privately? I've been looking for something like that, but I can't find it. I wanted to have a chat with you and the other admin about the wiki. (It would probably help if I signed my name once in a while.) --Gear-Richie 21:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Added message The Power of the Logo So, since Saban repurchased Power Rangers, I'm thinking we should probably update the main page logo to reflect the brand change? I'm going to change it for now so you can see how it looks. If you have any objections, feel free to let me know, and we can talk about it, possibly rolling it back if necessary. I just think it's more appropriate than the Disney-era logo at this point (and I think it would match the color scheme better). Speaking of color scheme, have you seen the more Wikipedia-style skin? I was wondering what you thought of such a thing, as it would make our jobs harder (we'd have to futz with code again), but I think it would look better, and give the wiki a more professional, Wikipedia-style look. This might add a connotation in the subconscious mind to be more careful what you add to this wiki, if a person saw that style and immediately thought of Wikipedia's higher standards of information control. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 15:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't know about any new skin. Unless you mean MonoBook, which lacks a lot of the features the other skin has. As for the front page logo, good idea, we should've done that a year ago, to be honest. Digifiend 23:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant Monobook, but if it lacks functionality, I suppose that would be reason not to use it. What doesn't it have? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 17:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not supported by Wikia, and there's virtually no customization options. See also Wikia's new look - FAQ. Digifiend 22:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see. Do you think changing the look of the wiki would be a good idea? To something more professional-looking? Maybe it's me, but this blue look...not really feeling it. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 07:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Changing the colour scheme should be simple enough. What did you have in mind? As for a background, something like Marvel or DC Wikia's designs (with various heroes along the left and right sides) would be nice, I reckon, but I haven't found anything suitable. Digifiend 14:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I see what you mean. That does look nice, but I really like Rangerboard's banner. Do we have an artist that could do something like that? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 19:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Some of the Rangerboard banners and backgrounds use Ranger Strike artwork, which is also where my Red Dragon Thunderzord avatar came from. I don't know where the Rangers Animated banner (which has a cel-shaded appearance) came from. Your best bet is to post a request thread in the fan art sections of Rangerboard, Rangercrew and Power Ranger Universe. I can manipulate text easy enough, but I'm not that great with cropping images, so I won't be doing it myself. Digifiend 13:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Untitled My name is King Wiki and I pledge to go by the book! 00:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Good to know? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 07:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Please log in, King Wiki. I'm always more suspicious of edits by unregistered users. Digifiend 14:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::He was blocked at some point. I don't know by whom or for what. This is his second plea to you to unblock him. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 19:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I just unblocked him yesterday because he appears to be sorry for his actions. Simply put, he was inserting false information and even made a page titled "Celestial Guardians", which he labeled as the Goseiger adaptation. When I reverted those edits, he went on to my talk page and claimed that I was in the wrong in that case. More information can be found in his list of contributions. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Digifriend, Is that my for your infomation Squidville1 16:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC)